Perfect Husband
by Ms. Hatake Yamanaka
Summary: Seorang gadis 19 tahun memiliki sifat labil, cerewet, manja, sering bersenang-senang di klub malam dan tidak memikirkan masa depannya. Tiba-tiba di jodohkan dengan pria dewasa berusia 26 tahun yang memiliki sifat berkebalikan dengannya dingin, tenang, cuek. Dan dia telah di anggap sebagai pria gay? Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka? Apakah mereka bisa mempertahankannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Perfect Husband"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC, Little bit Humor, Mainstream Idea Maybe?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Seorang gadis remaja 19 tahun memiliki sifat yang labil, cerewet, manja, sering menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang di klub malam dan tidak memikirkan masa depannya. Tiba-tiba di jodohkan dengan seorang pria dewasa berusia 26 tahun yang memiliki sifat berkebalikan dengannya yaitu dingin, tenang, cuek. Dan yang terpenting dia telah di anggap sebagai pria gay? Bagaimanakah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka? Apakah mereka bisa mempertahankannya?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yamanaka Residence, 5 Februari 2017**

 **\- Minggu, 7.11 PM -**

"Apa?!" Gadis pirang itu menatap horor kedua orangtuanya.

"Tapi aku masih 19 tahun tou-chan, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Dan juga ini tahun 2017, sudah tidak jaman yang namanya perjodohan!" Cerocos gadis pirang itu panjang lebar, sedangkan orangtuanya hanya mendesah pelan.

"Pokoknya tou-chan tidak mau tahu, kau harus menikah minggu depan! Kami sudah menyerah mendidikmu, tou-chan sudah muak melihatmu hanya bersenang-senang dan mengabaikan kuliahmu." Yamanaka Inoichi memijit pelipisnya merasa pusing melihat kelakuan putrinya.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengabaikan kuliahku lagi, aku janji akan mulai belajar dengan rajin. Tapi aku mohon jangan nikahkan aku tou-chan, kaa-chan." Mohon Ino dengan puppy eyesnya sambil menangkupkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kau selalu melanggar janji-janjimu, kami sudah terlanjur kecewa padamu Ino." Ujar ayahnya lagi yang terlihat sedih memandang putrinya itu. Ino merasa tidak tega melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat sedih. Matanya bergulir pada ibunya, ia juga menampilkan wajah sedih sambil terisak pelan menatapnya. Ya, ibunya sedang menangis.

Apa aku sudah keterlaluan selama ini? Tapi, menikah?!

What the hell?!

Seorang Yamanaka Ino, gadis populer yang dipuja banyak pria menikah muda karena di jodohkan?! Yang benar saja!

Tapi, aku tidak tega melihat mereka bersedih..

Ino terus berperang dengan pikirannya, apakah ia harus menerima perjodohan ini atau tidak. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak, apa dia harus kabur saja? Tapi kabur kemana? Ino tidak pernah pergi jauh sendirian. Ya, walaupun dia sering keluar malam, ke klub, tapi dia selalu pergi bersama teman-temannya.

"Memangnya aku menikah dengan siapa?" Gumamnya pelan sambil memainkan jari-jari lentik tangannya. Orangtuanya merasa gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan imut putrinya itu.

Ayahnya tersenyum tipis, sang ibu menghentikan isak tangisnya. "Jangan khawatir sayang, dia pria yang baik, dewasa, mapan, cerdas, dan sangat tampan. Kau juga sudah mengenalnya." Jelas Hanami sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sangat tampan?!

Sudah mengenalnya?!

Siapa?!

Shikamaru 'kah?!

Ya, deskripsi ibunya sedikit cocok dengan pria itu. Tapi, Shikamaru kan hanya berbeda 2 tahun dengannya. Dia juga masih kuliah dan belum bekerja. Dewasa? Shikamaru orang yang pemalas namun jenius, itu membuat Ino sangat iri padanya. Sangat tampan? Menurut Ino, Shikamaru tidak terlalu tampan namun ya, cukup menarik.

Dan yang paling penting, Shikamaru benci yang namanya pernikahan dan perempuan, menurutnya dua hal itu sangat merepotkan. Jadi, mana mungkin Shikamaru mau menikah dengannya yang notabene sangat cerewet. Dan kemarin saat mereka bertemu, Shikamaru bersikap biasa saja dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Lalu siapa? Chouji? Tidak mungkin, pria itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku mengenal banyak pria kaa-chan, jadi siapa namanya?" Rengek Ino merasa geregetan sendiri dengan teka-teki yang dibuat ibunya. Inoichi dan Hanami hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Ino.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah dengannya 'kan?" Tanya Inoichi memastikan. Ino hanya mendengus, "Bukankah aku tidak bisa menolak? Walaupun aku tidak mau, kalian akan tetap memaksaku 'kan?" Jawab Ino cemberut.

"Baguslah, tou-chan senang mendengarnya." Inoichi tersenyum senang, begitupun Hanami. "Jadi, siapa calon suamiku?" Lanjut Ino penasaran. Orangtuanya terkekeh melihat Ino yang sangat penasaran.

"Uchiha-"

Bruk!

"Apa?! Itachi-nii?! Tapi dia sudah punya kekasih tou-chan!" Teriak Ino horor sambil menggebrak meja. Orangtuanya melongo lalu menepuk dahinya pelan, "Ya, Itachi-nii memang tampan. Tapi aku tidak mau di cap perebut kekasih orang lain. Dan aku juga tahu siapa ke-"

"Dengarkan tou-chan dulu sampai selesai. Bukan Itachi sayang, tapi Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino langsung berdiri dan berteriak, membuat orangtuanya tercengang. "Apa?! Menikah dengan Sasuke-nii?!"

"Iya, Sasuke juga sudah setuju. Dia bahkan sudah mengurus segalanya, besok kalian akan fitting gaun pengantin. Jadi kau jangan kha-" Kini ucapan Hanami yang di potong, "Kalian tahu, Sasuke-nii itu gay! Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!" Ino merasa kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya.

Bruk!

Ino dan Hanami tersentak kaget, "Jangan bilang begitu Ino, dia calon suamimu! Jangan membuat alasan yang tidak masuk akal karena kau tidak mau menikah dengannya! Pokoknya tou-chan tidak mau tahu, kau tetap harus menikah dengan Sasuke! Titik!" Inoichi menggebrak meja dan terlihat sangat marah, ia segera meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terbengong di ruang keluarga.

Ino tidak pernah melihat ayahnya semarah itu, dan selama 19 tahun hidupnya baru kali ini ia di bentak oleh sang ayah. Walaupun dia sering berbuat kenakalan dengan pergi ke klub, paling tidak ayahnya hanya menceramahi dan menatapnya tajam. Tapi membentak dengan penuh amarah? Tidak pernah.

Ino dan Hanami masih tercengang, terlihat syok. Ino meneguk ludah, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk, kepalanya terasa pusing melihat amarah sang ayah di tambah pernikahannya dengan Sasuke yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa banyak sekali masalah berdatangan?

Apa ini yang namanya karma? Sialan!

Ino menatap ibunya memelas, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang di pelukan sang ibu. Hanami yang mengerti tatapan Ino, ia segera menghampiri dan memeluk putrinya penuh sayang. Ino segera menangis dan terisak begitu memeluk Hanami, walaupun Ino manja tapi dia bukan gadis cengeng. Selama ini Ino jarang menangis, gadis itu selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar. Tapi sekarang, pertahanannya runtuh dan terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Hiks. . . kenapa jadi seperti ini kaa-chan? Tou-chan tidak pernah membentakku dan memarahiku, tapi. . Hiks. . Dia sekarang sangat marah padaku, dia membenciku. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" Tanya Ino sambil terus terisak.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan menangis. Tou-chan tidak pernah membencimu, dia hanya sedikit kecewa padamu. Ini semua juga demi kebaikanmu Ino, kami hanya ingin kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan mandiri. Dan Sasuke, dia pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia pasti akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu sayang." Ucap Hanami menjelaskan mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Tapi Izumi bilang dia gay kaa-chan, dia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih dan dekat dengan seorang wanita. Apa kaa-chan mau aku menikah dengan pria gay dan tidak bisa memberimu cucu?" Jelas Ino sambil merengek membuat Hanami terkekeh.

"Bagus kalau Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita lain, dia pria baik-baik dan pasti akan setia padamu. Dan jangan pernah berprasangka buruk pada orang lain. Belum tentu dia gay karena tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita." Hanami tersenyum, Ino mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kami tidak mungkin memilihkan untukmu pria yang tidak baik sayang. Kaa-chan tahu bagaimana pertumbuhan Sasuke sedari kecil. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia memiliki sifat dingin dan cuek, namun dia seorang yang penyayang dan bertanggung jawab. Dia bahkan selalu menjagamu dan Izumi waktu kecil. Sasuke pria yang cerdas, dia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang berguna dan membuatnya selalu sibuk.'' Hanami menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Ino serius.

''Kau tahu sendiri kan kesuksesan yang telah dicapai Sasuke sekarang? Makanya dia tidak memikirkan masalah percintaan karena terus fokus bekerja, dia pria yang bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak mencari pun, banyak sekali wanita yang menginginkannya. Kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, sayang. Kami sangat senang dia menerima perjodohan ini dan menikahimu. Jadi Ino, tolong jangan membuat kami semua kecewa padamu dengan menolak pernikahan ini. Kaa-chan mohon padamu sayang.." Ucap Hanami memegang kedua pundak Ino dengan wajah yang memohon membuat Ino tidak tega.

Ino menghembuskan nafas pelan dan memejamkan mata, ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Kepalanya mengangguk, "Baiklah. . Aku mau menikah dengan Sasuke-nii." Putus Ino dan segera mendapat pelukan erat dari sang ibu.

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih banyak. Kaa-chan sangat bangga padamu!" Ujar Hanami sambil menangis haru, ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan keputusan putrinya. Ino juga merasa senang melihat ibunya sangat bahagia dan membalas pelukan erat Hanami, apalagi ibunya bilang sangat bangga padanya.

Mungkin ini memang keputusan yang tepat.

Selama ini aku selalu membuat mereka kecewa dan bersedih.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, Inoichi ikut tersenyum bahagia mendengar keputusan yang Ino buat. Ya, sedari tadi ia berdiri di balik dinding mendengarkan percakapan istrinya dan Ino.

Terima kasih Ino..

 **\- Perfect Husband -**

 **Uchiha Mansion, 29 Januari 2017**

 **\- Minggu 8.05 PM -**

"Sasuke, kami sudah sepakat menjodohkanmu dengan putri Inoichi, Yamanaka Ino. Kalian akan menikah 2 minggu lagi." Ucap Fugaku tegas dengan menatap tajam Sasuke.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam dan menoleh pada pria yang di maksud. Sedangkan pria yang ditatap hanya terdiam dengan tenang, seakan-akan ucapan sang ayah tidah berpengaruh apa-apa padanya.

"Aku bisa mencari pendamping hidupku sendiri." Jawab Sasuke datar, wajahnya tetap terlihat datar dan dingin.

"Kau tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun nii-chan, kami khawatir kau seorang gay!" Seru seorang gadis tiba-tiba membuat semua orang meringis pelan mendengar perkataannya. Sasuke? Ia jelas sangat terkejut, tubuhnya terasa membeku seketika. Wajah datarnya terlihat berubah, rahang tegasnya mengeras, mata hitamnya memandang tajam.

"Aku bukan gay." Desis Sasuke tajam sambil menatap Izumi.

"Lalu kalau buk-"

"Izumi!" Panggil Itachi tegas, mencoba membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu diam agar tidak semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

"Tapi Itachi-nii, memang ben-"

"Buktikan kalau kau bukan gay dengan segera menikahi Ino. Aku tidak mau ada aib memalukan di keluarga ini." Tegas Fugaku final masih menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke datar dan segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Semua orang terpaku diam melihat putra kedua keluarga Uchiha itu pergi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Mikoto dan beranjak dari duduknya, namun Fugaku mencegahnya dengan menarik pelan lengan kanan istrinya itu. Membuat Mikoto terduduk kembali, "Biarkan dia sendiri dulu dan memikirkan semuanya." Ucap Fugaku menenangkan.

Semua orang bernafas lega setelah ketegangan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Izumi tersenyum senang, "Keputusan yang bijak nii-chan, akhirnya aku dan Ino akan jadi saudara!" Teriaknya gembira dengan keputusan kakak keduanya itu, dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya juga di lantai 2 sambil bersenandung kecil. Sungguh berbeda sekali Uchiha yang satu ini.

Sedangkan tiga orang yang tersisa hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putri bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu. Dan yang paling membuat mereka bahagia adalah keputusan sang putra kedua keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan sudah memaksa Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto memecah keheningan, walaupun ia juga bahagia dengan keputusan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja ia merasa bersalah telah memaksa putranya itu.

"Tidak ada cara lain." Jawab Fugaku tenang lalu menyeruput tehnya. "Tou-san benar, jika kita tidak bertindak sekarang, Sasuke akan tetap seperti itu. Ini demi kebaikannya juga." Timpal Itachi menenangkan ibunya.

"Aku harap ini keputusan yang tepat. Kau tidak apa-apa kan dilangkahi adikmu Itachi-kun?" Tanya Mikoto menatap khawatir putra sulungnya.

"Tentu saja kaa-san, aku sangat senang dengan keputusan ini." Jawab Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Lalu kapan kau akan menyusul adikmu?" Tanya Mikoto lagi membuat Itachi menghela nafas pelan.

"Setelah Hana mendapatkan gelar S2-nya, aku berencana akan melamarnya kaa-san." Jawaban Itachi membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum senang. Hari ini mereka mendapatkan dua kabar yang membahagiakan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mendapatkan cucu dari kalian berdua!" Ucap Mikoto antusias dengan senyuman lebarnya membuat Fugaku tersenyum geli. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menghela nafasnya pelan merasa pening dengan perkataan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **Author Note :**

Halo, aku datang lagi dengan ff yang baru nih. Tiba-tiba muncul ide ini dan langsung aku buat deh sebelum menghilang dari otak aku. Ini rekor kedua aku setelah memutar otak selama -+ 4 jam dengan banyak gangguan yang menyebalkan. Untung aja bisa tetep fokus bikinnya. Maaf aku sedikit menistakan Sasuke disini, hehe... Dan ini sedikit terinspirasi dari He is My Husband milik Mala_Blue senpai. Kalian bisa mencarinya di Wattpad. Terinspirasi bukan berarti plagiat ya, jalan ceritanya akan sangat jauh berbeda dari He is My Husband.

 **Aku tunggu review kalian semua, jangan lupa juga untuk memfolow dan memfavouritkan ff ini dan ff aku yang lain ya? ;) #promosi**

 **Kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantuku dalam menulis dan menentukan apakah aku akan tetap melanjutkan atau tidak. Aku tahu ini kejam, tapi setelah melihat ff ku yang lain dan hanya mendapat tanggapan sangat sedikit sedangkan views udah lebih dari 1000. Rasanya aku kecewa pada kalian** **SILENT READER!** **Setelah susah payah menulis dan meluangkan waktu, tidak ada apresiasi dari kalian sama sekali. Rasanya aku ingin menghapus semua ff aku, tapi aku gak tega sama reader yg udh review, ngefav, dan ngefolow. Jadi, aku akan putuskan untuk** **HIATUS** **sementara waktu. Entah** **HIATUS** **berapa lama, yang pasti aku akan menenangkan diri dulu.**

 **Maaf malah jadi curcol begini. Terima kasih sudah membaca, aku tunggu review kalian! SEE YOU AGAIN!**

 **P.S :** **DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

 **\- HIATUS, 15 September 2017 -**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Perfect Husband"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC, Little bit Humor, Mainstream Idea Maybe?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Seorang gadis remaja 19 tahun memiliki sifat yang labil, cerewet, manja, sering menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang di klub malam dan tidak memikirkan masa depannya. Tiba-tiba di jodohkan dengan seorang pria dewasa berusia 26 tahun yang memiliki sifat berkebalikan dengannya yaitu dingin, tenang, cuek. Dan yang terpenting dia telah di anggap sebagai pria gay? Bagaimanakah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka? Apakah mereka bisa mempertahankannya?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yamanaka Residence, 6 Februari 2017**

 **\- Senin, 8.46 AM -**

Ino sedang berbaring di atas sofa ruang keluarga sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Hari ini ia tidak kuliah karena akan fitting gaun pengantin dengan calon suaminya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ino sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil, karena ayahnya dan ayah Sasuke merupakan sahabat dekat sejak mereka masih kuliah. Dan Ino juga sudah sangat mengenal keluarga Uchiha apalagi Izumi, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Ditambah, kakaknya Yamanaka Shion juga sudah menikah setahun yang lalu dengan Uchiha Shisui yang merupakan sepupu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika Sasuke-nii di jodohkan denganku?! Kau tega sekali Izumi!" Sewot Ino pada Izumi sambil menekan-nekan remot televisi mencari chanel yang menarik. Ia sangat-sangat kesal, tega-teganya Izumi menyembunyikan berita yang sangat penting ini darinya.

'Maafkan aku barbie, tapi aku memang ingin kau yang menjadi kakak iparku. Dan kalian sangat cocok menurutku. Sasuke-nii jelas sangat tampan, mapan, keren, seksi, dan pria single 'Most Wanted' untuk di jadikan suami oleh para wanita Jepang bahkan mungkin seluruh wanita di dunia. Harusnya kau senang di jodohkan dengannya. Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika kau tertarik padanya?' Jelas Izumi panjang lebar, dan kalimat terakhir Izumi membuatnya meringis.

"Hey, itu dulu saat aku SMP dan sebelum kau bilang Sasuke-nii itu gay. Walaupun aku masih 19 tahun, aku juga seorang wanita dan ingin memiliki anak. Dan kenapa kau ingin aku jadi kakak iparmu? Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku itu tidak bisa masak, tidak bisa mengurus rumah, suka bersenang-senang ke klub malam denganmu, apalagi merawat seorang suami." Ino menghembuskan nafas keras.

"Jelas-jelas aku bukan calon istri ideal untuk kakakmu. Dan kenapa kau bisa menyebut kami sangat cocok? Lalu, kenapa juga Sasuke-nii menerima perjodohan ini?" Lanjut Ino sambil menonton acara gosip artis Jepang.

'Kau itu sahabatku sejak kecil Ino, aku sangat mengenal baik dirimu. Walaupun kau cerewet, manja, suka bersenang-senang ke klub denganku-'

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau juga sama!" Potong Ino cemberut.

'Dengarkan aku dulu Ino, jangan memotong ucapanku!' Balas Izumi kesal.

"Iya iya, calon adik ipar." Ino memutar matanya bosan.

'Tapi kau gadis yang baik, tidak sombong, dan juga perhatian. Karena aku akui kau juga gadis yang cantik, seksi, populer, nakal, tapi juga cerdas. Jadi kau sangat cocok dengan kakak tampanku itu.'

"Terima kasih adik ipar, kau memang beruntung mendapat kakak ipar cantik sepertiku." Bangga Ino sambil tersenyum puas, sedangkan Izumi memutar matanya bosan namun segera berubah serius.

'Sebenarnya Sasuke-nii sempat menolak, tapi tou-san bersikeras dan membuat nii-chan menerima perjodohan ini.' Ino menghentikan senyumannya, entah kenapa ia merasa agak kecewa mendengar Sasuke menolak. Tapi, bukankah dirinya juga begitu?

'Dan Ino, aku meminta tolong padamu.. Umm, tolong bantu kakakku untuk sembuh dari gay-nya, aku mohon padamu Ino...' Ucapan Izumi membuatnya terkejut.

"Jadi benar Sasuke-nii itu gay?!" Tanya Ino sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia kira itu cuma prasangka Izumi saja selama ini.

Ya ampun, walaupun Sasuke-nii sangat tampan, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu seumur hidup dengan pria gay!

Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Aku juga ingin punya anak!

'Dengar Ino, sebenarnya Sasuke-nii bilang dia bukan gay dan terlihat sangat marah saat aku bertanya padanya. Tapi, tolong bantu aku memastikannya saat kalian sudah menikah nanti. Ya, ya aku mohon...' Mohon Izumi yang memelas pada Ino. Ino sendiri juga tidak tega mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau masih berpikiran Sasuke-nii itu gay walaupun dia sudah menyangkalnya? Dan juga, bagaimana caranya aku memastikan dia bukan gay?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi dia merasa lega jika ternyata Sasuke sudah bilang sendiri kalau dia bukan gay.

Yosh, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memiliki anak.

'Kau tahu sendiri kan Sasuke-nii itu tidak pernah pacaran, tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita, ataupun pergi bersenang-senang ke klub. Intinya dia merupakan pria yang tidak suka membuang waktu dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Dan, untuk memastikan nii-chan bukan gay..' Izumi terdengar ragu, membuat Ino penasaran.

"Apa? Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jangan membuatku penasaran Izumi!" Ino geregetan sendiri.

'Kau harus mengajak Sasuke-nii bercinta-'

"APA?!" Teriak Ino langsung berdiri dan menjatuhkan remote tv yang di pegangnya.

'Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau membuat telingaku sakit Ino!' Sewot Izumi kesal sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Tapi perkataanmu itu membuatku kaget Izumi, dan... Ber-bercinta dengan Sasuke-nii? Ya ampun.." Ino jadi gugup sendiri membayangkannya.

'Kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya bercinta. Jadi, kau bisa mengetahuinya saat bercinta dengan Sasuke-nii nanti. Dan berusalah menggodanya dengan tubuh seksimu itu. Jika dia tergoda dan mau bercinta denganmu berarti Sasuke-nii itu laki-laki normal. Dan dia buk-'

"Ino-chan bersiap-siaplah sekarang, Sasuke-kun akan menjemputmu. Kaa-chan pergi dulu, berhati-hatilah dan jangan lupa kirimkan foto gaunnya ya?" Hanami muncul dari arah dapur, Ino terkejut lalu segera menghampiri ibunya.

"Iya nanti aku kirim fotonya, kaa-chan juga berhati-hatilah dan selamat bekerja." Ino memeluk Hanami dan mencium pipi kanannya.

"Iya, bersikap baiklah pada calon suamimu sayang. Kaa-chan pergi dulu ya." Hanami segera pergi menuju teras depan, lalu masuk ke mobil setelah seorang pria paruh baya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hm, sampai jumpa!" Ino tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hufft, untung kaa-chan tidak mendengar perkataanku." Ino menempelkan ponselnya lagi di telinga.

'Halo Ino, apa kau masih mendengar-'

"Maaf, tadi kaa-chan menyuruhku bersiap-siap karena Sasuke-nii akan menjemputku."

'Ah benar, hari ini kalian akan fitting gaun pengantin kan? Jangan lupa kirim fotonya padaku ya? Aku masuk dulu, sebentar lagi Kurenai sensei datang. Selamat bersenang-senang ya, jaa na! Ah, dan jangan lupakan perkataanku tadi, bye!' Izumi memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, membuat Ino menggerutu sebal dibuatnya.

"Hn, dia menyebalkan sekali!" Kesal Ino, lalu dia teringat ucapan Izumi dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Menggoda Sasuke-nii agar mau bercinta denganku?! Huh, yang benar saja! Aku bukan wanita jalang Izumi bodoh!" Umpat Ino kesal, "Lebih baik aku segera bersiap."

Ino segera berlari menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Dan segera masuk kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Ino bertekad untuk tampil cantik di depan calon suaminya hari ini.

 **\- Perfect Husband -**

Ino sedang bersenandung kecil di ruang tamu rumahnya, menunggu kedatangan Sasuke sambil memainkan ponsel. Ino tampil sangat cantik hari ini. Ia memakai gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna soft purple berbelahan dada rendah, rambutnya Ino kuncir kuda seperti biasa memamerkan leher jenjangnya. Di tambah kaki jenjangnya yang di balut heels warna putih. Membuat Ino terlihat sempurna.

Ting tong!

"Ah, itu pasti Sasuke-nii." Ino segera berjalan menuju pintu depan dan segera membukanya. Terlihat Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan wajah datarnya dan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam. Ino tidak berkedip menatapnya, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi heran.

Ya ampun, Sasuke-nii terlihat sangat tampan!

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke datar membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"A-ah iya, aku sudah siap. Silahkan masuk nii-chan, aku akan mengambil tas dulu." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Ino masuk.

"Silahkan duduk, nii-chan mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ino segera ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas.

"Ayo kita berangkat nii-chan." Suara Ino membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar.

Ino segera mengikuti Sasuke dan menutup pintu. "Sikapnya dingin sekali sih!" Gerutu Ino sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa membukakan pintu untuk Ino. Gadis pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya, melongo tak percaya.

Oh my god! Dia tidak membukakan pintu untukku?!

What the fuck!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar dari jendela mobil yang terbuka, Ino mengerjap-ngerjap pelan lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Ino kikuk, lalu ia segera masuk ke kursi penumpang depan.

Perjalanan menuju butik di isi dengan keheningan. Diam-diam Ino melirik Sasuke yang tengah fokus mengemudi. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, ia paling tidak suka keheningan seperti ini.

"Umm, nii-chan sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu? Terakhir kita bertemu saat aku masih kelas 3 SMP." Mulai Ino dengan ragu dan menoleh memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Hanya itu?! Ya ampun!

Ino meneguk ludahnya, ia terus memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat datar dan tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah nii-chan, kau sudah menjadi pengusaha muda yang sukses sekarang. Usahamu tidak sia-sia selama ini ya?" Ino tesenyum mengingat penampilan Sasuke yang dulu dan sekarang, Sasuke tidak banyak berubah tetap tampan, hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan tegas.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya merespon seperti itu, membuat Ino menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan menikah seminggu lagi." Ino terdengar ceria, namun tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke.

"Nii-chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Kali ini Ino terdengar serius.

"Hn."

"Umm... Kenapa nii-chan menyetujui perjodohan ini dan mau menikah denganku dalam waktu dekat?"

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik. Masih belum ada jawaban, lagi-lagi Ino menghela nafasnya pelan.

Percuma saja mengajaknya bicara.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Sambung Ino kesal lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara, Ino melonjak kaget lalu segera menghadap Sasuke. Ia menatap pria itu lekat-lekat, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Awalnya aku terkejut, kau tahu sendiri kan aku masih 19 tahun? Lalu aku bersikeras untuk menolak, namun setelah melihat tou-chan dan kaa-chan sedih, aku menyetujuinya. Dan saat tahu nii-chan yang akan menikah denganku, aku lebih terkejut lagi dan berusaha menolak," Ino menghela nafasnya lagi, "Namun tou-chan marah, dan dia tidak pernah marah padaku selama ini walaupun aku sering bersikap nakal. Jadi, aku juga menerima perjodohan ini." Ino mengerucutkan bibir masih menunduk memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Nii-chan tahu, aku bahkan baru di beritahu kemarin malam tentang perjodohan ini. Dan aku sangat syok bahwa kita akan menikah seminggu lagi. Terlebih lagi Izumi juga tidak memberitahuku, sungguh menyebalkan! Dan aku tahu, nii-chan juga menolak dan terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini kan? Maaf aku sudah menerimanya, aku juga tidak ada pilihan lain." Ino mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus menyetir. "Hn." Ino tersenyum, ia sudah tahu kebiasaan irit bicara pria itu dari Izumi. Ino senang, setidaknya perkataannya di dengarkan Sasuke.

Mulai sekarang aku harus terbiasa dengan ini! Izumi saja bisa, aku juga harus bisa!

Ino sudah bertekad sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Dia sudah mulai menerima Sasuke sebagai calon suaminya.

 **\- Perfect Husband -**

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah butik mewah di pusat kota Konoha. Sasuke segera keluar di ikuti Ino. Mereka segera masuk dan di sambut oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam.

"Selamat datang tuan Uchiha, nona Yamanaka. Silahkan ikuti saya." Ucap wanita itu ramah dan di balas anggukan Sasuke dan senyuman Ino.

Mereka mengikuti wanita berambut hitam itu, tibalah mereka di sebuah ruangan yang berisi sofa dan sebuah meja, lalu di depannya terdapat sebuah tirai berwarna coklat yang lebar.

"Silahkan duduk sebentar, saya akan memanggil Nyonya Namikaze dulu." Wanita itu segera keluar setelah membungkuk sopan.

"Nyoya Namikaze? Jadi ini butik ibu Naruto?" Tanya Ino terkejut, ia tidak sempat melihat nama butik ini tadi karena terpesona dengan gaun-gaun yang di pajang di etalase.

"Hn."

"Wow, aku dari dulu selalu menginginkan memakai gaun pengantin buatan Kushina ba-chan, dan sekarang aku akan memakainya. Kau memang yang terbaik nii-chan!" Ino segera memeluk Sasuke dari samping dan membuat pria itu terkejut. Namun Sasuke tidak membalas ataupun menolak pelukan Ino.

"Ehem! Kalian pasangan yang romantis dan sangat mesra sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku." Ucap seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Mendengar itu Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kushina ba-chan!" Seru Ino lalu menghampiri wanita cantik itu. Mereka berpelukan erat dan saling mencium pipi satu sama lain.

"Lama tidak bertemu ba-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Ino setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kabarku baik Ino-chan, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kushina sambil mengelus lengan Ino.

"Aku juga baik ba-chan, ba-chan terlihat semakin cantik membuatku iri saja." Ino mengerucutkan bibir membuat Kushina terkekeh.

"Ino-chan juga terlihat semakin cantik saja. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menjadi menantuku dan akan menjadi menantu Mikoto. Dia lebih cepat bergerak untuk mendapatkanmu daripada aku." Balas Kushina sambil mengusap pipi kiri Ino sayang. Mereka sama-sama tertawa.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kushina ba-san." Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping Ino dan membungkuk sopan.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, kau juga terlihat semakin tampan saja. Pantas saja Ino-chan memilihmu, jika aku belum menikah aku juga akan memilihmu." Ucap Kushina dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke membuat semua orang tertawa, tentu saja kecuali Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ah, dia semakin tampan saat tersenyum, walaupun hanya senyuman tipis.

Ino menghentikan tawanya dan terpana melihat Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pria itu juga menatapnya, mereka saling bertatapan selama sedetik karena pria itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kushina yang mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Ino-chan?" Tanya Kushina bingung, "Iya ba-chan?" Jawab Ino cepat.

"Jangan melamun, tidak baik calon pengantin melamun seperti itu. Ayo kita coba gaun-gaun ini, ini adalah beberapa karya terbaruku. Dan belum launching loh, khusus untuk kalian aku memperlihatkannya. Karena pernikahan kalian mendadak jadi aku tidak bisa mendesign khusus untuk kalian. Tapi, kuharap kalian akan menyukai salah satu dari ini." Jelas Kushina panjang lebar sambil menunjuk gaun-gaun yang tergantung rapi yang di bawa oleh para karyawannya.

"Ya ampun, mereka cantik sekali ba-chan! Aku jadi ingin memakai semuanya!" Seru Ino sambil mengelus pelan gaun-gaun itu, matanya berbinar-binar takjub membuat semua orang tersenyum. Dan jangan lupakan Sasuke karena pria itu juga ikut tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Ino.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kushina tersenyum geli, "Umm, tentu saja ba-chan! Sangat sangat suka sekali! Bolehkah aku mencoba semuanya? Rasanya aku ingin memakai mereka semua di pernikahanku nanti!" Seru Ino gembira membuat Kushina terkekeh.

"Tentu saja boleh Ino-chan, jadi gaun mana yang ingin dicoba terlebih dulu?" Tanya Kushina menghampiri Ino, "Yang ini, aku ingin mencoba yang ini dulu!" Tunjuk Ino riang menunjuk gaun putih brukat berlengan panjang.

"Pilihan yang bagus sayang, ini memang gaun favoritku. Ayo, ikut aku!" Mereka berdua segera masuk ke sebuah pintu di sebelah kanan ruangan. Sasuke yang di abaikan dari tadi segera duduk di atas sofa.

"Sambil menunggu, anda ingin minum apa tuan?" Tanya wanita yang mengantar mereka tadi.

"Aku ingin kopi."

"Baik, akan saya ambilkan tuan." Setelah membungkuk sopan, wanita itu berlalu pergi. Sasuke kembali membuka ponselnya membaca beberapa email yang belum selesai dibacanya tadi.

 **\- Perfect Husband -**

"Buka tirainya!" Perintah Kushina membuat Sasuke mendongak.

Tirai berwarna coklat itu mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan Ino yang tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Ino terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih lengan panjang yang terlihat indah menjuntai panjang menyentuh lantai di bagian belakangnya. Gaun ini memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indah Ino, dengan belahan dada rendah, dan mengekspos leher jenjangnya, bahu, serta tulang selangkanya. Bagian dada atas, punggung, dan lengannya sedikit terekspos karena terbuat dari brukat. Sedangkan dari bagian pinggang ke bawah terbuat dari sutra yang mengembang indah dengan motif bunga menutupi kaki jenjang Ino, dan di bagian pinggangnya di lingkari kerlap kerlip batu saphire kecil. Terlihat simple namun elegan dan mewah di saat bersamaan.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Bukankah Ino-chan terlihat sangat cantik? Apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kushina berturut-turut, Ino juga terlihat penasaran dengan pendapat calon suaminya itu.

"Ya, itu sangat indah." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara datar dan menatap Ino lekat-lekat, lalu mengangguk pelan dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ino menghentikan senyumannya dan mendesah pelan.

Seharusnya dia juga memujiku cantik memakai gaun ini, bukannya hanya memuji gaun ini saja!

Sungguh tidak romantis!

Menyebalkan!

Dasar pria dingin sialan!

Ino terus mengumpat dalam hati. Jika pria lain pasti akan memujinya habis-habisan dan memelototinya memuja. Namun, dia adalah UCHIHA SASUKE. Tidak mungkin pria itu akan melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti itu. Sasuke bahkan lebih tertarik melihat ponselnya daripada dirinya yang terlihat cantik dan anggun seperti ini.

"Wah Ino-chan terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun memakai gaun ini. Sepertinya gaun ini hanya cocok di pakai olehmu." Puji Kushina yang terkagum melihat Ino disertai anggukan dari para karyawannya. "Dan Sasuke-kun juga menyukainya, jadi bagaimana sayang?" Kushina memandang Ino.

"Umm, ba-chan bolehkah aku memotretnya. Aku akan mengirim fotonya pada kaa-chan untuk meminta pendapatnya. Tapi, aku juga sangat menyukai gaun ini. Namun aku ingin mencoba gaun yang lain, bolehkah?" Tanya Ino dengan puppy eyesnya membuat Kushina gemas sendiri.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang, ah kau terlihat menggemaskan sekali. Aku tidak menyangka Hanami akan mempunyai putri cantik yang terlihat seperti barbie. Aku jadi ingin menculikmu dan menjadikanmu putriku." Kushina mencubit pelan kedua pipi Ino gemas. Membuat semua orang tertawa melihatnya.

"Yuki tolong ambil gambar Ino ya." Perintah Kushina pada wanita berambut hitam tadi. "Ah, ini ponselnya!" Ino segera memberikan ponselnya setelah mengambilnya dari tas.

"Baik nona." Ino mulai berpose dengan anggun.

Cekrek! Cekrek!

"Ba-chan berfotolah bersamaku! Kaa-chan pasti akan terkejut melihat ba-chan yang mendesign gaun ini." Pinta Ino, "Baiklah, ayo kita buat Hanami dan Mikoto ternganga melihat pose anggun kita berdua!" Seru Kushina gembira dan segera berdiri di samping Ino.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa." Kushina menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Sasuke-kun kau juga harus mencoba tuxedo-nya sekarang. Mina, tolong antar Sasuke untuk mencoba tuxedo-nya!" Perintah wanita berambut merah itu.

"Baik nyonya." Wanita berambut coklat sebahu itu mengangguk paham dan segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Tolong ikuti saya tuan." Ujarnya pelan, Sasuke segera berdiri dan mengikuti wanita itu keluar.

"Ayo kita mulai pemotretannya!" Seru Kushina gembira yang dibalas anggukan antusias Ino.

Dimulailah pemotretan dadakan oleh Ino dan designernya Namikaze Kushina. Mereka tidak berhenti melakukan berbagai pose hingga melibatkan para karyawan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke masuk kembali ke ruangan Ino dan telah mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat sempurna di tubuhnya. Ino dan Kushina tidak menyadari kedatangannya, karena masih sibuk berpose. Sasuke bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pria itu tengah memperhatikan calon istrinya dan ibu dari sahabatnya yang tengah berpose mengedipkan sebelah mata mereka genit. Sasuke tersenyum tipis merasa geli dengan tingkah kedua wanita itu.

Mina memberitahu Kushina bahwa Sasuke sudah selesai, dan membuat semua orang menolehkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Segera saja mereka memandang pria itu takjub. Ino membulatkan matanya dan ternganga takjub melihat calon suaminya.

Kyaaa, calon suamiku sangat tampan!

Jerit Ino dalam hati, namun pipinya segera merona merah karena menyebut Sasuke dengan embel-embel calon suami.

"Ino-chan calon suamimu sangat tampan! Sasuke-kun kemarilah, kalian berdua berfotolah bersama! Hanami dan Mikoto akan menjerit histeris melihat foto kalian nanti!" Kushina tersenyum senang dan segera menggandeng Sasuke menghampiri Ino.

Ino dan Sasuke sudah berdiri berdampingan sekarang. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

"Ya ampun, kalian benar-benar serasi. Yang satu cantik bak barbie dan yang satunya tampan seperti Ken!" Jerit Kushina dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari para karyawannya, membuat Ino lagi-lagi merona merah. Ino melirik Sasuke yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, dan membuatnya mendengus sebal.

"Ino-chan mendekatlah dan lingkarkan tanganmu di lengan Sasuke-kun!" Perintah Kushina bossy, Ino segera menurut. "Okay, kita mulai!"

Cekrek! Cekrek! Cekrek!

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke datar, membuat semua orang terkejut. "Umm, ba-chan sepertinya aku harus mencoba gaun yang lain sekarang." Tambah Ino yang sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sasuke.

"Ah benar juga, ayo Ino-chan kita coba gaun selanjutnya."

Ino segera melepas rangkulan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke. Ia segera mengikuti Kushina untuk mencoba gaun yang lain. Sasuke sendiri kembali duduk di sofa dan berbincang dengan seseorang di telepon. Hari ini, ia memang mengosongkan jadwalnya sampai jam makan siang nanti untuk fitting gaun pengantin bersama Ino.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino telah mencoba gaun pengantin yang lain. Dimulai dari gaun tanpa lengan yang memamerkan tangan, bahu, dan lehernya. Lalu gaun pendek selutut tanpa lengan dan di bagian belakangnya terdapat ekor yang menjuntai ke lantai. Selanjutnya, gaun panjang yang pas di tubuh Ino dan memamerkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya sampai mata kaki membuat Ino terlihat seksi dan menjuntai ke belakang di bagian kakinya. Terakhir, gaun pendek selutut dan berlengan panjang dengan aksen brukat di bagian lengan dan dadanya terlihat sederhana namun elegan.

Untuk gaun resepsi, pilihan Ino jatuh pada gaun berwarna violet berlengan pendek di bagian lengan atas sampai siku Ino dan memamerkan belahan payudaranya, bahu, tangan, leher, serta punggung mulus Ino sampai bagian pinggangnya, dengan bagian yang mengembang dari bagian pinggang ke bawah dan menjuntai ke lantai menutupi kakinya. Sungguh terlihat elegan dan mewah membuat Ino seperti seorang princess.

Ino juga tidak lupa memotret dirinya saat mengenakan gaun-gaun itu. Lalu segera mengirimnya pada ibunya, ibu Sasuke, dan Izumi. Namun mereka semua menyukai gaun pertama yang Ino pakai.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil gaun yang pertama saja ba-chan. Mereka sudah setuju dan sangat menyukainya. Aku juga sudah menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama tadi. Dan untuk resepsinya aku akan mengambil gaun berwarna violet itu. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ujar Ino dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Baguslah, ba-chan juga sangat menyukai gaun itu. Gaun itu memang sangat cocok untukmu sayang. Dan jangan sungkan Ino-chan, aku justru senang kau mencoba gaun-gaunku. Sepertinya kau berbakat jadi model Ino-chan, apalagi kau menyukai dunia fashion." Balas Kushina sambil menatap Ino lekat dari atas ke bawah.

"Benarkah? Aku memang menyukai fashion, dan melihat koleksi-koleksi ba-chan yang luar biasa ini membuatku tersanjung bisa mengenakannya. Mereka benar-benar sangat cantik. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung kesini lagi."

"Terima kasih Ino-chan, aku tunggu kunjunganmu selanjutnya. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera datang ke pernikahan kalian nanti. Berhati-hatilah dan selamat bersenang-senang." Kushina melambaikan tangannya setelah memeluk Ino.

"Kami permisi dulu, sampaikan salamku pada Naruto-nii dan Minato ji-chan."

"Hm, tentu saja!"

"Terima kasih Kushina ba-san, kami permisi dulu." Pamit Sasuke membungkuk sopan.

"Iya, jaga Ino-chan baik-baik ya Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Ino dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan butik Kushina dan segera masuk ke dalam Audi hitam Sasuke. Mereka berencana untuk makan siang bersama. Ino tak berhenti tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat hasil pemotretan dadakannya tadi. Dan tersenyum manis melihat foto dirinya dan Sasuke.

Kau sangat tampan nii-chan, namun sayang kau seorang gay.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **Author Note :**

Maaf reader aku baru bisa update sekarang setelah hiatus 11 hari, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang masih setia nunggu ff gaje aku, dan juga aku benar-benar terima kasih banget untuk reader yang udah review, ngefav, ngefollow karena itu bikin aku semangat untuk nulis. Dan jejak kalian membuat aku sangat sangat senang karena itu artinya kalian udah menghargai karya-karyaku, sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih.

Terakhir, sekarang ini aku udah mulai sibuk kerja. Jadi, mungkin aku bakal telat update, tapi aku bakal selesaikan semua ff aku kok. Maaf ya aku bikin kalian nunggu lagi, semoga karya-karya aku ngehibur kalian.

Dan juga maaf banget, aku gak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu. Terima kasih masih setia dan mendukung ff aku. #kecupsatu-satu :D

 **InoSuke :** Kalo kamu gak mau lagi rnr ff aku, silahkan aku gak larang juga kok, itu gak masalah buat aku. Untuk pertanyaan kamu, aku lebih sering berkeliaran di ffn, untuk wattpad aku baru bikin akun pada 11 September 2017, dan aku jarang banget buka wp, paling kalo ada info story yg baru update baru aku buka wp. Kamu bisa liat akun wattpad aku Ms. Hatake Yamanaka dan aku baru upload ff Serendipity chap 1. FYI, kalo aku baca di wattpad, aku selalu kasih vote walaupun gak ngasih komen, karena itu merupakan apresiasi dari aku untuk authornya. Aku bikin ff SasuIno karena emang aku suka pair ini, dan aku tahu kok populasinya emang dikit. Makanya aku buat ini untuk melestarikan SasuIno. Dan yang paling penting, bukannya aku pengen dapet popularitas karena menulis ff, tapi setidaknya jika kalian tidak ingin meninggalkan komentar, tolong apresiasi dengan memfav/memfollow jika kalian suka dan ingin terus membaca, karena untuk para author apresiasi kalian sangat berarti. Udah, terserah kamu mau bilang apa, jadi terima kasih udah pernah baca.

 **P.S : THANK YOU AND SEE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Perfect Husband"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC, Little bit Humor, Mainstream Idea Maybe?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Seorang gadis remaja 19 tahun memiliki sifat yang labil, cerewet, manja, sering menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang di klub malam dan tidak memikirkan masa depannya. Tiba-tiba di jodohkan dengan seorang pria dewasa berusia 26 tahun yang memiliki sifat berkebalikan dengannya yaitu dingin, tenang, cuek. Dan yang terpenting dia telah di anggap sebagai pria gay? Bagaimanakah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka? Apakah mereka bisa mempertahankannya?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sharingan Hotel, 12 Februari 2017**

 **\- Minggu, 9.43 -**

Hari pernikahan pun tiba, Ino kini tengah bersiap di salah satu kamar hotel untuk acara pemberkatan pernikahan. Gadis pirang itu sudah mengenakan gaun pengantin karya Kushina. Rambut pirangnya di sanggul rapi dan di atasnya tengah di pasang tiara yang terbuat dari berlian dan batu saphire yang sangat indah. Wajah Ino sedang di rias oleh Mei Terumi yang merupakan make up artis terkenal di Jepang.

"Selesai!'' Ucap Terumi puas, "Kau sangat cantik nona Yamanaka, tuan Uchiha dan para tamu akan terpesona melihatmu!" Ino membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut melihat bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul dalam cermin.

"Pantas saja tuan Uchiha memilihmu untuk menjadi istrinya dan cepat-cepat menikahimu. Ia sudah dibuat bertekuk lutut olehmu nona. Ah, kalian sungguh pasangan yang sangat serasi! Aku jadi iri!" Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Iya benar, anda sangat cantik nona!" Tambah asisten Mei Terumi takjub.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah meriasku dengan sempurna." Ucap Ino tersenyum puas, "Sama-sama, tidak di rias pun kau sudah sangat cantik nona. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, kami akan menyiapkan gaun untuk resepsi nanti. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!" Balas Terumi lagi, "Iya, terima kasih." Jawab Ino tersenyum manis setelah membungkuk sopan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

Ino menghela nafas pelan, ia terus memandangi dirinya yang lain. Kedua tangannya mengepal gugup, matanya terpejam, jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

"Jangan gugup Ino! Jangan gugup! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Ino terus merapal mantranya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ino membuka matanya dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Masuk!" Serunya, muncullah ayah, ibu, dan Izumi membuat Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Oh my god! Barbie you're so beautiful! Sasuke-nii pasti akan ternganga melihatmu!" Izumi berteriak histeris dan langsung memeluk Ino erat yang sedang duduk, membuat semua orang tersenyum.

"Aku memang sudah cantik sejak lahir ADIK IPAR! Tapi, terima kasih." Ino terharu, Izumi melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersilahkan orangtua Ino untuk mendekat.

Hanami segera memeluk putrinya sayang, "Kau memang sangat cantik sayang, kaa-chan tidak menyangka kau akan menikah hari ini. Kaa-chan akan sangat merindukanmu sayang." Hanami terisak pelan membuat Ino berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jauh, kita masih bisa bertemu kaa-chan. Sudah jangan menangis, ini hari pernikahanku. Tidak ada yang boleh menangis hari ini!" Ino melepas pelukan ibunya dan menghapus air mata Hanami. "Maaf sayang, kaa-chan merasa sangat bahagia hari ini. Jadilah istri yang baik untuk Sasuke-kun, kaa-chan percaya kau pasti bisa menjalaninya dengan baik. Selamat atas pernikahanmu sayang!" Ucap Hanami lembut dan mencium kedua pipi Ino, membuat gadis pirang itu menitikkan air mata dan mengangguk.

"Iya, terima kasih kaa-chan!" Hanami segera bergeser ke samping Ino mempersilahkan Inoichi menghampiri putri bungsunya. "Sayang, tou-chan sangat bangga padamu. Jadilah istri yang baik dan menurutlah pada suamimu, jangan membuat kami semua kecewa. Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian." Ino memeluk Inoich erat dan menangis merasakan usapan lembut tangan sang ayah di punggungnya. "Iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha dengan baik dan tidak akan mengecewakan kalian." Balas Ino serak dan menghapus air matanya. Semua orang tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Baiklah, upacaranya akan segera di mulai. Semua orang sudah menunggumu barbie, terutama Sasuke-nii. Dia menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia hari ini karena berhasil menikahimu." Goda Izumi membuat semua orang terkekeh geli.

Sepertinya aku yang beruntung karena di nikahi olehmu, Sasuke nii-chan.

 **\- Perfect Husband -**

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Ino pelan, membuat semua orang tersenyum. "Baiklah, pernikahan kalian sudah sah di mata Tuhan dan di mata hukum. Mempelai pria di persilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita." Ucap sang pendeta membuat semua orang berdiri.

Sasuke dan Ino saling berhadapan. Ino menelan ludahnya pelan merasa gugup. Matanya masih belum berani menatap Sasuke. Ino melihat Sasuke yang mulai mendekat dan ia pun mulai memberanikan diri mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah tampan sang suami.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mulai menyingkap kain transparan yang menutupi wajah cantik Ino yang kini telah menjadi istrinya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, tangan kiri Sasuke mulai memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus pelan pipi kiri Ino membuat empunya memejamkan mata. Wajah Sasuke mulai mendekat, ia menunduk dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Bibir tipis Sasuke pun menempel sempurna di bibir merah Ino. Tepukan tangan mulai terdengar mengiringi ciuman sepasang pengantin baru itu. Ino semakin memejamkan matanya erat saat Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya lembut dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ia bisa merasakan remasan pelan tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya.

Tangan lentiknya meremas lengan kanan Sasuke, membuat pria itu membuka matanya lalu segera melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menjauh. Tepukan tangan terdengar menggema di area ballroom hotel mewah itu. Ino mengerutkan dahi bingung dengan respon Sasuke yang seperti menjaga jarak dengannya saat pria itu melepas ciuman dan pelukannya. Padahal remasan tangannya tidak bermaksud menghentikan ciuman Sasuke. Sebaliknya, Ino malah terbuai dengan ciuman lembut suaminya.

Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya ke arah tamu, sedangkan Ino masih menatap kebingungan di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba ia di kagetkan dengan tangan Sasuke yang merangkul pinggangnya.

Sasuke menoleh dan mereka saling bertatapan kembali. Namun, Ino tidak mengerti dengan tatapan suaminya itu yang memang terlihat datar dan dingin. Mereka bahkan belum sempat bicara satu sama lain. Tapi, Ino akui Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah memakai tuxedo putihnya dengan rambut yang disisir rapi.

Beberapa menit kemudian acara pelemparan bunga pun berlangsung. Ino dan Sasuke membelakangi para tamu dan bersiap melempar bunga. Para tamu wanita sudah bersiap-siap termasuk Izumi dan teman-teman Ino dari kampus.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga!"

"Kyaaa!"

Berbagai macam teriakan menggema di dalam ballroom mewah berdekorasi ungu putih tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut coklat melompat gembira karena mendapatkan rangkaian bunga yang terlihat cantik itu, membuat semua wanita single disana mendesah kecewa dan cemberut termasuk Izumi.

"Nii-chan lihat! Izumi sangat kesal karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan bunganya." Ino tertawa sambil menunjuk Izumi yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas. Sasuke hanya diam dan menoleh sebentar pada istrinya.

Ino yang sadar tidak mendapat respon dari sang suami mulai menghentikan tawanya. Saat Ino menoleh, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tamu undangan.

Apa kau menyesal telah menikah denganku, Sasuke-nii?

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, lalu ia lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah para tamu dan sedetik kemudian gadis pirang itu memasang senyuman manis. Lebih tepatnya senyuman palsu, dan aktingnya patut di acungi jempol karena bisa membuat keluarganya, keluarga Sasuke, teman dan para tamu undangan percaya bahwa Ino dan Sasuke sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka.

"Sungguh pasangan yang serasi. Sasuke-san sangat tampan dan Ino-san sangat cantik bahkan mirip seperti barbie! Ah, aku jadi iri…" Seru seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata berbinar.

"Katanya Ino-san masih 19 tahun, tapi dia terlihat sangat cantik! Pantas saja Sasuke-san langsung menikahinya." Timpal wanita berambut coklat.

Ya, berbagai pujian di lontarkan oleh para tamu undangan untuk pasangan pengantin baru itu. Orangtua Ino dan Sasuke sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Rencana mereka tidak sia-sia dan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, aku tidak menyangka impian kita menjadi besan tercapai juga Fugaku. Walaupun harus dengan sedikit paksaan." Ujar Inoichi terkekeh pelan. "Hn. Kau benar Inoichi, terima kasih kau mengijinkan putraku untuk menikahi putrimu." Jawab Fugaku dengan senyum bijaksana.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu karena telah menerima Ino sebagai menantumu. Kau tahu sendiri kan perilaku Ino selama ini," Inoichi menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Ino yang sedang menyapa para tamu. "Dia sering ke klub malam dan mengabaikan kuliahnya. Kuharap Sasuke dapat mengubah perilaku buruknya dan membuat Ino menjadi istri yang baik untuk mendampingi Sasuke."

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu. Mereka akan saling memperbaiki perilaku masing-masing setelah menikah nanti."

"Aku sangat beruntung Sasuke yang menjadi menantuku. Dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan, sukses, cerdas, dan sangat profesional di usianya yang masih muda. Kau beruntung sekali memiliki putra sepert dirinya Fugaku." Inoici tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Fugaku pelan.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Fugake sambil terkekeh pelan. Sepasang mata hitamnya mengawasi putra keduanya itu yang tengah berbincang dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Semoga ini keputusan yang tepat. Dan semoga saja Ino dapat merubahmu Sasuke. Kuharap pernikahan kalian di penuhi kebahagiaan.

Fugaku tersenyum tulus menatap putra dan menantu cantiknya itu.

 **\- Perfect Husband -**

Klik!

Pintu apartemen pun terbuka, Sasuke segera masuk lalu menyalakan lampunya.

"Masuklah!" Perintahnya pada sang istri dengan suara datar khas miliknya membuat Ino memutar mata jengah. Gadis itu langsung masuk dan berjalan melewati Sasuke begitu saja sambil mengangkat dengan susah payah ekor gaun resepsinya yang panjang. Ino langsung duduk dan bersandar di sofa hitam Sasuke.

Tiga orang pria memakai setelan hitam membawa masuk beberapa koper dan tumpukan kado di dalam kardus besar.

"Taruh saja di sana." Perintah Sasuke menunjuk ke ruang tamu. "Baik tuan." Mereka meletakkan koper dan kardus di dekat sofa yang Ino duduki.

"Terima kasih, kalian boleh pergi." Ujar Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kami permisi tuan, nyonya." Mereka membungkukkan badan dan segera meninggalkan sepasang pengantin baru itu.

"Nii-chan bisakah kau bawakan koperku? Aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk, dimana kamarnya? Aku ingin segera mandi, rasanya badanku lengket dan pegal-"

"Ini kamarmu." Sasuke menaruh koper Ino di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih. "Jika ada yang kau perlukan beritahu aku, kamarku tepat di sebelah kamarmu." Tambah Sasuke dan segera berjalan ke arah kamarnya sambil melepas jas putihnya.

Sedangkan Ino, gadis itu terbelalak kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. "Tunggu!" Serunya tiba-tiba menghentikan Sasuke yang akan membuka pintu kamar. Pria itu membalikkan badan menghadap istrinya dan menatap datar.

Ino segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah cepat. "Apa maksud Nii-chan itu kamarku?! Apa kita akan tidur terpisah?! Kita sudah menikah hari ini! Apa kau lupa?!" Serunya tepat di depan Sasuke, suara Ino terdengar shock sekaligus kesal.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan memandang lekat sang istri yang terlihat kesal. "Apa kau ingin tidur bersamaku dan melakukan apa yang di lakukan suami istri yang baru menikah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar, sedangkan Ino membelalakkan mata dan pipinya langsung bersemu merah karena dia mengerti maksud Sasuke dengan 'melakukan apa yang di lakukan suami istri yang baru menikah'.

"Bu-bukan begitu, ah sudahlah lupakan!" Ino segera membalikkan badannya dan menyeret kopernya masuk ke kamar barunya.

Brug!

Pintu putih itu tertutup dengan keras, Sasuke segera memasuki kamarnya karena ia juga sama lelahnya dengan pesta pernikahan mereka hari ini. Bayangkan saja, pernikahan mereka di hadiri oleh 1000 tamu undangan dan memakan waktu hampir 12 jam.

Sedangkan Ino, gadis itu membanting kopernya kasar dan terus-terusan mengumpat.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!"

"Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan Sasuke jika berakhir seperti ini! Huh! 'Ini kamarmu. Jika ada yang kau perlukan beritahu aku, kamarku tepat di sebelah kamarmu.' Apa-apaan itu,apa dia lupa jika aku istrinya?! Dasar Sasuke sialan!" Ino meniru apa yang di katakan Sasuke padanya dan melepas heels putihnya lalu melemparnya asal. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan memang benar yang di katakan Izumi jika Sasuke-nii itu GAY! Ya ampun, tidak tidaak tidak! Aku sudah menikah dengan pria gay! Kaa-chan Tou-chan aku tidak bisa memberi kalian cucu! Bagaimana ini? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah punya anak! TIDAK!" Teriak Ino histeris sambil mulai menangis, ia segera mencari ponselnya. Lalu segera menghubungi seseorang.

'Halo, ada apa Ino? Bukankah ini malam pertamamu, kenapa malah menelepon-'

"IZUMI! Hiks. . hiks. . ."

'Kau kenapa pig? Apa Sasuke-nii terlalu kasar padamu sampai kau menangis se-'

"Bukan! Kami bahkan tidak melakukan 'itu' hiks. . Kau tahu? Kami bahkan tidak tidur sekamar, kakakmu menyuruhku tidur di kamar lain! Hiks. . . Izumi, sepertinya memang benar kakakmu itu GAY! SASUKE-NII ITU GAY! Aku sudah menikahi PRIA GAY IZUMI!"

'Astaga! Sasuke-nii benar-benar keterlaluan! Tapi Ino, kau tahu sendiri kan jika kakak ku tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita selama ini. Jadi mungkin, dia belum siap untuk tidur seranjang denganmu. Buktinya saat kalian berciuman tadi, Sasuke-nii terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Dan sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda saat menyebut Sasuke-nii gay. Itu kulakukan hanya untuk memancingnya agar segera mencari wanita. Namun yah. . . dia tidak pernah mencari hingga orangtuaku memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian. . .'

Ino mendengus pelan, ya, dia juga tahu jika Sasuke belum pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang wanita selama ini. Tapi, bukankah mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil? Seharusnya Sasuke bisa bersikap baik padanya kan?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Izumi? Hiks. . ." Tanya Ino dengan suara memelas di sertai isakan kecilnya.

'Sepertinya kau lupa yang kukatakan dulu saat kalian akan fitting gaun pengantin.' Izumi mendesah pelan, sedangkan Ino mengerutkan dahi bingung sambil mengusap air matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna. "He-hei. . a-apa aku harus melakukan itu? Itu sangat murahan Izumi, aku bukan wanita jalang! Ya, walaupun aku sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, tapi mereka terlebih dulu yang mendekatiku bukan aku yang mendekati mereka. Aku tidak mau! Mau di taruh di mana wajahku huh?!"

Izumi memutar mata jengah mendengar cerocosan panjang lebar kakak iparnya. 'Hanya itu caranya untuk membuktikan Sasuke-nii gay atau bukan pig! Dan kau sudah jadi istrinya, jadi sah saja kau melakukannya. Lagipula ini untuk kebaikan pernikahan kalian juga. Bukankah kau juga penasaran bagaimana rasanya. . . bercinta hm?' Izumi menyeringai mengatakan kata terakhirnya.

Sedangkan Ino, wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Ia kembali mengingat saat Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut di altar pernikahan. Itu merupakan ciuman termanis yang pernah di lakukannya dengan seorang pria. Gadis itu menangkup pipinya dan tersenyum manis. Namun, saat mengingat wajah datar Sasuke dan kalimat yang di ucapkan pria itu di depan kamarnya membuat Ino kembali mendengus.

Tapi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan suaminya seorang gay atau bukan.

'Hey, Ino! Kau mendengarku tidak?'

"Haah. . kupikir kau benar, hanya itu caranya. Baiklah. . . akan kucoba." Putusnya sambil memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin.

'Bagus pig! Ah! Apa kau sudah membuka kado yang ku berikan?'

Ino mengerutkan dahi bingung, namun ia ingat sempat melihat tumpukan kado di ruang tamu tadi.

"Belum."

'Pakailah itu, kupikir akan berhasil. Aku harus pergi, ganbatte kakak ipar!' Pip! Sambungan telepon terputus, Ino mendecih sebal dengan kelakuan sahabat sekaligus adik iparnya.

Gadis pirang itu keluar kamar, ia melirik ke kamar sebelahnya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke yang tertutup rapat. Lalu segera berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan menghampiri tumpukan kado.

"Yang mana kado dari Izumi?" Ino bingung sendiri, karena ada beberapa kado yang tidak ada nama pemberinya. "Lebih baik aku buka semuanya saja, si pria gay itu pasti tidak mau repot-repot membuka kado." Ino menggendikan bahu, lalu mencoba mengangkat kardus yang berisi tumpukan kado itu.

"Ah kuso, ini beraaatt se-ka-li." Ino bersusah payah mengangkatnya, namun sepasang tangan mengambil alih kardus itu dari tangannya.

"Sa-sasuke-nii. . ." Matanya membulat sempurna saat tahu sang pemilik tangan kekar itu, ya tentu saja suaminya Uchiha Sasuke, memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di apartemen itu selain mereka berdua?

"Mau di taruh dimana?" Tanya Sasuke datar, Ino menelan ludahnya susah. Ia melirik penampilan Sasuke yang sudah memakai celana hitam panjang dengan kaos polos berwarna senada. Sungguh terlihat tampan dan seksi.

Apa dia mendengar ucapanku?

"Di kamarku saja nii-chan." Jawabnya cepat, Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah kamar istrinya itu. Ino masih terbengong, namun segera mengikuti Sasuke.

Apa aku harus melakukannya sekarang?

Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba sekarang kan?

Ino terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya, jari-jari lentik tangannya terus terkait satu sama lain. Ia merasa sangat gugup saat mereka sudah sampai di kamarnya. Setelah menaruh kardus itu di samping ranjang Ino, Sasuke beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar istrinya. Namun, suara gadis itu menghentikannya.

"Bisakah nii-chan membantuku membuka kado-kado itu?" Tanya Ino dengan suara cemprengnya, Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Ino dingin. "Tidak, kau bisa mengambil semuanya." Ino tercengang, tiba- tiba ia kembali merasa kesal dengan suami tampannya itu dan melupakan rencananya. Sasuke kembali berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku juga sama sepertimu tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi! Tapi aku mencoba menerima pernikahan ini karena aku menikah denganmu, karena aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu nii-chan! Dan. . . kukira kau juga akan mencoba menerimanya sama sepertiku karena kau sudah mengenalku bahkan sejak aku bayi." Ino menghela nafasnya, ia mencoba menahan amarahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik dan hanya mendengarkan istrinya.

"Ternyata aku salah, kukira aku sudah mengenalmu dengan cukup baik selama 19 tahun ini. Nyatanya aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sedikit pun! Kau bersikap semakin dingin padaku setelah pernikahan ini terjadi. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, kau seperti orang asing bagiku sekarang Uchiha Sasuke!" Nada suara Ino semakin meninggi, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Mata aquamarinenya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan pria itu hanya terdiam dan masih menunggu perkataan Ino selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan bersikap sama sepertimu. Kita sama-sama tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, aku juga tidak tahan menikah dengan orang sepertimu! Aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan pria gay sepertimu! Sebaiknya kita bercerai saja!" Kini gadis itu benar-benar menangis, wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Sasuke segera berbalik, rahangnya mengeras dan onyxnya menatap tajam sang istri. Pria itu jelas terlihat sangat marah, ia mulai berjalan mendekati Ino yang juga sedang balas menatapnya tajam.

Grep!

Ino terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya sekarang. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ya, Sasuke kini tengah melumat bibirnya tak sabaran dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Uchiha Sasuke sedang menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya dan memeluknya!

Sasuke terus melumat bibir Ino tak sabaran, tangan kirinya berpindah ke belakang leher Ino semakin menekan kepala gadis pirang itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya terdiam kaku belum membalas ciuman sang suami dan masih belum percaya dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ino refleks membuka bibirnya dan melenguh. "Hmmph!" Lidah Sasuke mulai mengekspos mulut sang istri, Ino mulai terhanyut dengan ciuman suaminya itu dan melupakan kemarahannya. Lidah mereka saling membelai satu sama lain, tangan keduanya saling menyentuh tubuh masing-masing.

Kedua tangan Ino sudah mengalung sempurna di leher Sasuke dan jari-jari lentiknya sedang meremas rambut hitam kelam suaminya. Gadis pirang itu mulai kehabisan nafas dan menarik rambut Sasuke kencang memberi tanda untuk menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Mengerti dengan tanda yang di berikan Ino, pria itu menghentikan ciumas panasnya. "Huhhh. . ." Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah, kedua mata Ino mulai terbuka lalu menatap onyx hitam Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

Wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, Ino bisa mencium bau mint dari nafas Sasuke. "Sa-sasuke-nii. . ." Ino tergagap, otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apapun, kecerewetannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan bibiranya terkatup rapat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan memandang lekat sang istri.

"Aku bukan gay! Dan aku tidak ingin bercerai!" Ujar Sasuke pelan namun suaranya tetap terdengar dingin dan tegas. Ino kembali terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sasuke ditambah perlakuan pria itu padanya sekarang. Ya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh ramping Ino ala bridal style dan membanting tubuh rampingnya ke atas ranjang.

"A-apa yang ka- hmmph!" Sasuke kembali mencium bibir merah Ino membungkam mulut cerewet gadis itu. Tangan kekarnya bergerak liar meraba tubuh Ino, dan srett! Pria itu merobek belahan dada gaun yang dipakai Ino saat acara resepsi pernikahan mereka tadi. Terpampanglah payudara Ino yang masih di balut bra berwarna pink.

Gadis itu segera melepaskan paksa ciuman Sasuke, "Kenapa kau merobeknya?!" jerit Ino kesal saat melihat gaun berwarna violet itu sudah rusak di bagian dada sampai ke perutnya. Ia segera menatap tajam Sasuke, namun di detik selanjutnya Ino menahan nafas dan tubuhnya terasa membeku seketika.

"Aku bukan GAY! Akan kubuktikan padamu sekarang juga."

.

.

.

\- To be Continued -

Author Note :

Akhirnya aku bisa update juga, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama :D aku harap kalian puas dengan chapter ini, walaupun agak sedikit aneh dan alurnya agak kecepetan. Maafkan author yang sudah mentok dengan idenya sampais sini. Jujur, aku mulai kekurangan ide pas udah mulai kerja. Sekali lagi maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang udah setia nunggu lanjutan ff ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang udah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav ff Perfect Husband ;'* Maaf aku belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu.

Jujur aku agak terkejut pas liat jumlah reviewnya, aku sangat senang dengan antusias kalian di ff aku yang ini. Aku kira ff ini g akan terlalu di minati karena idenya yang udah mainstream. Tapi ternyata antusias kalian cukup besar. Ini yang membuat aku semangat lagi untuk menulis. Tadinya aku udah mulai males buat nulis pas udah mulai kerja. Alasannya karena :

1\. Karena aku agak lelah sehabis kerja.

2\. Aku kembali jatuh cinta sama EXO, dan dibuat jatuh cinta sama Sehun :D (Kpopers pasti tahu EXO dan Sehun kan? FYI, EXO itu boyband dari Korea Selatan.)

3\. Aku juga overdosis sama drama-drama Korea, jadi aku sibuk nonton kalo udh kerja dan bikin aku males buat nulis, maaf ya ;) :D (Aku paling suka drama WYWS dan ANDANTE)

Adakah EXO-L / kpopers / k-drama lovers disini? Aduh maaf jadi curcol begini :D

HAPPY READING GUYS! SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER!

BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Perfect Husband"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC, Little bit Humor, Mainstream Idea Maybe?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Seorang gadis remaja 19 tahun memiliki sifat yang labil, cerewet, manja, sering menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang di klub malam dan tidak memikirkan masa depannya. Tiba-tiba di jodohkan dengan seorang pria dewasa berusia 26 tahun yang memiliki sifat berkebalikan dengannya yaitu dingin, tenang, cuek. Dan yang terpenting dia telah di anggap sebagai pria gay? Bagaimanakah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka? Apakah mereka bisa mempertahankannya?**

 **Chapter 4**

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **Chapter ini berisi scene dewasa aka Mature aka Matang, harap yang belum cukup umur untuk segera menghentikannya sampai sini saja ya :D**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Ino membulat sempurna, gadis itu memandang tak percaya pada kedua bola mata hitam yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Detik selanjutnya Sasuke menindih tubuh ramping Ino dan mulai mencium, menjilat serta menggigiti leher jenjang istrinya itu.

"Ahhh... Ni-chaaann..."

Desahan lolos dari bibir merah gadis itu, Ino segera menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk menahan desahannya, kedua tangannya reflek meremas rambut hitam sang suami. Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke alias suaminya sekarang. Pikirannya terasa beku, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih di saat bibir Sasuke terus menciumi dan menyesapi lehernya. Ada rasa geli dan nikmat yang ia rasakan di waktu yang bersamaan.

 _Ya ampun! Sasuke-nii! Apa benar ini Uchiha Sasuke? Astaga rasanya.. rasanya ini begitu... Ah apa yang harus aku lakukan! Ini tidak benar!_

Otaknya terus memperingati Ino bahwa kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan ini tidaklah benar, di lain sisi tubuhnya terus-terusan menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, dan jujur saja Ino sangat sangat menikmatinya dan tidak ingin menghentikan perlakuan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Tapi bukankah mereka sudah menikah sekarang kan? Jadi tidak ada larangan untuk melakukan hal ini. Sasuke terus saja menciumi leher jenjang Ino dari bagian kiri lalu turun ke tenggorokan dan bibir tipisnya terus merambat naik memberi kecupan-kecupan tidak sabaran ke leher Ino yang sebelah kanan.

"Ni-nii-chaannh.. Uh.. Hen-henthikaanh.. mmmphh..."

Kedua tangan Ino mencoba menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari lehernya, namun Sasuke segera menjauhkan kedua tangan Ino lalu menaruh dan mencengkeramnya erat di atas kepala pirang istrinya. Pria itu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi dan mulai mengigiti leher kanan Ino lagi dan meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher mulus sang gadis.

Setelah puas dengan bagian leher, bibir tipis Sasuke mulai turun dan mengecupi tulang selangka gadis itu lalu sedikit menghisapnya disana membuat Ino tak bisa menahan desahannya lagi.

"Aaahhhh!"

Sasuke mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke arah payudara Ino yang masih tertutupi bra berwarna pink. Tubuh gadis itu makin menggeliat tak karuan di bawah kungkungan tubuh kekar Sasuke. Pria itu mulai menjilat perlahan belahan dada gadis itu lalu tangan kanannya mulai meremas pelan payudara kanan Ino membuat sang empunya mendesah kencang.

"Aaaahhh...Nii-chaaannhh!

Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai turun dan mengelus perut rata sang gadis membuat tubuh itu mulai menggeliat tak karuan. Kemudian tangan kekar itu mulai merambat ke pinggang dan punggung Ino lalu melepaskan kaitan branya dan melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan cekatan Sasuke segera melepaskan bra dan melemparnya entah kemana, terpampanglah payudara Ino yang cukup besar dengan puting berwarna merah muda yang sudah mengeras. Sungguh terlihat sangat menggoda sekali bagi pria mana saja yang melihatnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera menjilati dan melumat puting sebelah kanan Ino yang sudah mengeras dan meremas payudara kirinya membuat Ino memekik merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat, kedua tangannya yang masih di cengkeram Sasuke meremas bantal kuat-kuat.

"Haaaaahhh... Sa-Sasukeehhhh niiihh...hmmpp-"

Sasuke kembali memagut bibir merah Ino yang mulai membengkak membungkam pekikan dan desahan istrinya itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk meremas dan meraba payudara Ino bergantian. Jari tangannya sibuk memelintir dan menarik-narik pelan puting Ino yang makin mengeras dan membuat gadis itu memekik lagi dan bibirnya terbuka. Sasuke segera melesakkan lidahnya dan mulai bermain-main di dalam mulut gadis itu membuatnya semakin terlena dengan sentuhan sang suami.

Saat Ino mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke, tiba-tiba pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan semua kegiatannya di tubuh Ino yang membuat gadis itu terengah-engah, kedua mata hitamnya mengamati gadis dibawahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan. Nafas Sasuke juga ikut terengah karena aktifitas yang dilakukannya barusan pada tubuh istrinya itu.

Sasuke terdiam melihat gadis dibawahnya ini, tangan kiri Sasuke masih menggenggam kedua tangan Ino. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya. Mata onyx itu menatap tajam tak berhenti memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino. Gaun yang di pakai Ino sudah berantakan dan memperlihatan tubuh bagian atas gadis itu, kepala Ino menengadah ke atas, keringat membasahi dahi dan lehernya, kedua matanya terpejam, bibir merahnya yang sudah membengkak sedang terbuka, dadanya naik turun terengah-engah, ditambah dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang berantakan sungguh Ino terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi saat ini.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan lagi dari sosok di atas tubuhnya. Aquamarinennya mulai terbuka dan akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan. Terlihat jelas di mata aquamarine itu jika ia sedang kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang karena tiba-tiba pria itu menghentikan sentuhan pada tubuhnya begitu saja membuat Ino merasa kehilangan. Sedangkan Sasuke, entahlah apa yang sedang ada di pikiran pria itu sekarang. Sasuke masih fokus mengamati Ino dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Ino merasa tatapan tajam Sasuke bukanlah tatapan yang menyiratkan kemarahan maupun tatapan ketidaksukaan namun tatapan itu terasa berbeda.

 _Bergairah? Apakah Sa-Sasuke nii-chan... me-menginginkanku? Tidak mungkin! Ah~ apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Ino mengerutkan dahinya bingung, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang, namun yang pasti tubuhnya merasa kehilangan karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentikan sentuhan-sentuhannya yang telah membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat tidak karuan. Di dalam lubuk hatinya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke menghentikan itu semua. Karena jujur Ino mulai menikmati kegiatan mereka tadi dan menginginkan lebih dari yang Sasuke baru saja lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Ya, yang pasti Ino mulai bergairah dan menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke lebih dari ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apakah pria itu menginginkan hal yang sama juga? Jika begitu seharusnya dia tidak berhenti bukan? Sungguh Ino dibuat frustasi dengan sikap pria itu dan dia juga tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya karena memang Sasuke hanya diam. Otaknya terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada di benak suami tampannya itu.

Apakah Sasuke sedang meminta ijin padanya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka?

Atau Sasuke tidak tahu langkah selanjutnya yang harus dia lakukan saat akan bercinta dengan seorang wanita?

Tapi dari cara Sasuke menciumi dan meraba tubuhnya bukankah dia sudah berpengalaman? Karena, jujur Ino dibuat mabuk kepayang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Ataukah Sasuke meminta Ino untuk bergantian melakukan 'service' pada tubuh pria itu?

 _Tidak mungkin! Ah~ Sebenarnya kenapa sih nii-chan menghentikannya?_

Rasanya Ino ingin sekali berteriak pada Sasuke untuk melanjutkan acara malam pertama mereka ini. Bila perlu ia ingin memaksa Sasuke untuk segera bercinta dengannya dan meneruskan misinya untuk membuktikan bahwa Sasuke itu normal dan bukan seorang pria gay.

Deg! Tiba-tiba aquamarine itu melebar saat otaknya mulai mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi sebelum pria itu menciuminya dan membuat Ino tidak berdaya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan nikmat dari Sasuke yang membuatnya mabuk dan membuat dia lepas kendali.

' _Aku bukan GAY! Akan kubuktikan padamu sekarang juga.'_

Ino mengerti sekarang, kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba menghentikan sentuhan-sentuhan di tubuhnya. Ya! Sasuke bukan bergairah ataupun menginginkannya. Tetapi pria itu hanya ingin membuat Ino tutup mulut untuk berhenti menyebutnya GAY.

Sasuke tidak menginginkannya.

Sasuke hanya muak dengan perkataan dan sikapnya yang kekanakan.

Sasuke hanya ingin dia diam dan menutup mulut cerewetnya yang sudah membuat pria itu tersinggung sekaligus marah.

Sasuke hanya ingin mempermainkannya.

Sasuke membencinya dan hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran.

 _Dia tidak menginginkanmu Yamanaka Ino! Dia membencimu!_

Raut wajah Ino mulai berubah, wajahnya memerah, rahangnya mengeras. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit melihat perubahan raut wajah istrinya itu. Namun ia mengabaikannya dan mulai kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai menciumi bibir Ino dengan tidak sabaran.

Sedangkan Ino sendiri hanya diam dan membiarkan Sasuke terus menciumi bibirnya. Tidak seperti tadi, kini tubuh gadis itu juga tak bereaksi dan hanya diam tak merespon sentuhan Sasuke. Detik selanjutnya aquamarinenya mulai mengabur di penuhi cairan bening yang siap menetes kapanpun.

Tes! Cairan bening itu mengalir begitu saja membasahi kedua pipi Ino lalu di ikuti tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Beberapa detik kemudian, saat merasakan bibir Ino yang mulai bergetar dan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di bibirnya, Sasuke segera menghentikan aksinya itu. Dilihatnya wajah sang istri yang kini mulai di basahi buliran bening yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua aquamarinenya ditambah dengan tatapan gadis itu yang sedang menatapnya tajam membuat Sasuke terkejut namun ia tidak menampakannya secara terang-terangan.

Ya, Ino sedang menangis sekarang. Sasuke terdiam melihatnya, ia mulai merenggangkan genggaman tangan kirinya pada kedua tangan Ino dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Onyxnya masih menatap aquamarine itu dalam diam. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang melihat perubahan raut wajah Ino dan tangisan gadis itu.

Saat cengkeraman tangan Sasuke benar-benar terlepas, Ino segera mendorong dada bidang Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat pria itu segera menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya membuat Sasuke terbaring di sampingnya dan terdiam tak menunjukkan reaksi atau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Ino segera bangun dan terduduk membelakangi Sasuke lalu segera merapikan gaunnya yang memang sudah berantakan dan mencoba menutupi payudaranya. Kemudian ia turun dari ranjang, dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang masih berbaring menatap Ino dalam diam dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa gadis itu artikan.

Ino terengah-engah mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya dan menahan emosinya agar tidak berteriak pada Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah menjadi suaminya itu. Tatapan aquamarine itu menajam membalas tatapan dari mata onyx yang biasanya membuat Ino memuja sang pemilik. Gadis pirang itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum mengeluarkan perkataan-perkataan yang membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"Kau puas sekarang UCHIHA-SAN?! Aku tahu kau marah dan melakukan ini semua karena aku selalu menyebutmu PRIA GAY kan?! Atau memang benar kau seorang pria gay?!"

Ino tertawa sinis sambil terus menatap tajam Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke saat ini semakin menatap tajam gadis prang di depannya itu menunggu lanjutan kalimat tajam yang ditujukan padanya dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku dan memberiku pelajaran karena aku selalu membuatmu kesal dan telah mengganggu ketenangan hidupmu ini kan?! Kau ingin balas dendam padaku dengan cara membuatku tergila-gila padamu terlebih dulu lalu mencampakkanku begitu saja pada akhirnya setelah aku dibuat jatuh cinta padamu lagi?!"

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit mendengar kalimat terakhir sang istri. Air mata Ino semakin deras, nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan amarah. Rasanya ingin sekali Ino segera pergi dari tempat ini dan meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang masih belum mengeluarkan reaksi apapun selain menatapnya datar.

"Jawab aku Uchiha-san!"

Ino bosan selalu di tatap seperti itu, jujur Ino berharap Sasuke membalas perkataannya dengan mengatakan bahwa perkataan yang Ino lontarkan tidaklah benar dan meminta maaf padanya.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak menjawab perkataan Ino dan malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh! Ternyata memang benar kau membenciku Uchiha-san.." Ino tertawa miris, air matanya menetes semakin banyak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mencampakanmu dan aku membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi?" Akhirnya pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kedua onyxnya masih terpaku menatap atap kamar berwarna putih itu, tangan kanannya di jadikan bantalan untuk menumpu kepalanya, dahinya mengerut bingung. Suaranya masih terdengar datar seperti biasa, tidak terdengar marah ataupun kesal di dalam nada suaranya. Sikapnya masih tenang dan terlihat biasa saja. Padahal Ino sudah memaki dan meneriakinya dengan penuh amarah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Ino terdiam mematung. Dari banyak kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi, Sasuke hanya menanyakan itu saja?

Ino segera mengingat apa saja yang ia katakan pada Sasuke tadi. Setelah cukup lama berpikir dan mengingat-ngingat aquamarine itu membulat, pipinya semakin merona merah.

Deg! Apa dia keceplosan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke tadi tadi?

 _"Arrrghh aku keceplosan! Bagaimana ini?! Aku harus menjawab apa?! Apa aku harus mengaku sekarang?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **Author Note :**

 _Hallo semuanya~ Apa kabar? Semoga kalian masih ingat dan nungguin kelanjutan ff gaje aku yang udah mulai jamuran ini 😅_

 _Semuanya maafkan aku ya baru bisa update sekarang. Dan aku merasa bersalah banget sama kalian karena udah bikin kalian kesel karena nungguin lanjutan ff ini. Sekali lagi maafkan author ya? Ini kan bulan Ramadhan jadi harus saling memaafkan okay? #banyakalasan 😁_

 _Siapa nih yang kangen sama couple SasuIno? Adakah yang masih ingat sama jalan ceritanya? Kalo gak ingat ya aku saranin baca ulang lagi dari chap pertama wkwkwk_

 _Okay sekian dulu cuap-cuap nya, selamat membaca guys! Aku harap kalian gak kecewa sama chap ke-4 ini. Karena harap maklum aku baru nulis lagi.._

 **P.S : Jangan lupa review ya, kasih saran, masukan, maupun kritik agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan dan kekurangannya!**

 **Okay, see you in next chapter guys!**

 _ **Sincerely... June, 05 2018**_

 _ **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Perfect Husband"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC, Little bit Humor, Mainstream Idea Maybe?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Seorang gadis remaja 19 tahun memiliki sifat yang labil, cerewet, manja, sering menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang di klub malam dan tidak memikirkan masa depannya. Tiba-tiba di jodohkan dengan seorang pria dewasa berusia 26 tahun yang memiliki sifat berkebalikan dengannya yaitu dingin, tenang, cuek. Dan yang terpenting dia telah di anggap sebagai pria gay? Bagaimanakah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka? Apakah mereka bisa mempertahankannya?**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya saling terdiam, Sasuke yang masih betah menatap langit-langit kamar yang sekarang menjadi milik istrinya itu. Sedangkan gadis itu masih bungkam dengan wajahnya yang kian memucat dan tubuhnya terasa terpaku tak bisa di gerakkan. Hanya hembusan nafas mereka yang terdengar di kamar itu. Tangan gadis itu mengepal erat gaun yang sudah robek di bagian dadanya, mencoba menutupi payudaranya yang terekspos karena ulah sang suami.

Setelah menghela nafas yang terasa tertahan di dada, Ino menguatkan diri dan mencoba mengeluaran suara seraknya. Aquamarinenya memandang kosong Sasuke. "Lupakan apa yang sudah ku katakan, bisakah kau pergi dari kamarku? Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur."

Sasuke memejamkan mata mendengar suara serak Ino yang terasa asing di telinganya. Ia segera membuka matanya kembali dan segera bangun tanpa menoleh pada sang gadis. Tanpa berkata apa-apa pria itu segera meninggalkan kamar Ino dan segera menutup pintu putih itu perlahan. Ino segera jatuh terduduk setelah kepergian Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dibiarkannya gaun itu melorot memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya menampakkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di payudara dan lehernya hasil cumbuan bibir merah Sasuke.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumamnya dan menatap kosong pintu putih itu. Rasanya ia malu pada pria itu sekaligus merasa kalah. Selama ini ia yang selalu memperdaya para pria dan sekarang sebaliknya, ia tak berdaya berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. "Apa ini karma untukku?" Ino mendesah pasrah, ia selalu merasa bodoh jika berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis pirang itu terbangun, otomatis gaun violet itu melorot ke bawah kakinya tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai. "Sayang sekali gaun resepsi pernikahanku rusak, ini gara-gara pria dingin itu." Desisnya sebal dan segera melipat gaun itu lalu menaruhnya di ranjang.

Dengan berbalutkan celana dalam berenda berwarna pink, Ino kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar pekikan nyaring dari dalam. "Uchiha Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan pada payudaraku?!" Ino terlihat shock setelah melihat bercak-bercak merah di leher dan payudaranya. Wajah gadis itu merona merah mengingat kegiatan panasnya bersama pria itu tadi.

"Astaga! Apa ini kissmark? Ya tuhan, kenapa dia bisa membuat sebanyak ini?" Ino tercengang melihat penampilannya sendiri, rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, bibir membengkak merah, dengan leher dan payudara di penuhi kissmark. "Apa Sasuke-nii memang pria normal?" Gumamnya sendiri sambil meraba kissmarknya.

"Tidak, ini belum bisa membuktikan jika dia normal. Aku tidak melihat dia bernafsu saat melakukannya tadi, tapi aku hanya melihat kekesalan di wajahnya. Misiku untuk bercinta dengan Sasuke-nii belum selesai. Dasar Yamanaka Ino bodoh! Kenapa kau memancing kemarahan pria itu sih?!" Rutuk gadis itu dan segera menyalakan shower. "Tunggu pembalasanku nii-chan, akan kubuat kau menginginkanku dan bertekuk lutut memohon padaku." Seringainya di balik kucuran shower.

 **\- Perfect Husband -**

Gadis pirang itu melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, "Huaah sudah jam sebelas pagi ternyata, apa dia sudah bangun?" Ino gemas sekali rasanya mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia sudah punya rencana untuk membalas pria itu.

Sekarang Ino sudah terlihat segar dan keluar dari kamarnya. Di lihatnya keadaan apartemen yang terlihat sepi. "Apa dia belum bangun?" Ragu-ragu Ino menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar Sasuke. Hening, tidak terdengar apa-apa dari dalam seolah kamar itu tidak berpenghuni.

Tangannya menggenggam knop pintu dan mulai membukanya perlahan takut-takut Sasuke ada di dalam. Cklek! Pintu terbuka menampilkan kamar yang terlihat rapi dan kosong. "Kemana dia?" Ino segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Masa bodo dimana dia, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Dengusnya dan segera menuju dapur karena perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi.

Baiklah Ino juga akan bersikap sama seperti Sasuke. Tidak akan mempedulikan pernikahan ini maupun pria itu. Toh mereka tidak saling mencintai. Tapi benarkah? Ino sedikit ragu, jujur ia masih tertarik pada Sasuke. Namun sekali lagi ia menekankan bahwa rasa ketertarikannya beda dengan mencintai. Gadis mana yang tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan pria itu? Ya, Ino hanya tertarik karena fisik pria itu semata. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Dilihatnya keseluruhan apartemen Sasuke yang terlihat simple dan rapi. "Bahkan apartemennya pun terlihat kaku seperti pemiliknya."

Tiba-tiba suara deringan ponselnya mengganggu lamunan Ino. Muncul notifikasi pesan masuk. "Sai senpai?" Gadis itu mengernyit bingung dan segera membaca pesan dari senior kampusnya.

 _From : Sai Senpai_

 _Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau telah menikah kemarin dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Aku kecewa padamu Ino._

Deg!

Ino lupa memberi tahu pria itu. Sai adalah salah satu senior yang tengah dekat dengannya. Dan Ino tahu seniornya itu menaruh hati padanya. Namun gadis itu belum siap untuk menjalin kasih, dan ya Sai dengan besar hati menerima keputusannya. Segera saja Ino menelepon pria itu. Akhirnya di dering ketiga Sai mengangkatnya, namun pria itu hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku, maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu. Sungguh, pernikahan ini begitu mendadak. Aku pun baru di beri tahu seminggu sebelum pernikahan."

'...'

Masih belum terdengar apapun di seberang sana. Ino menghela nafas. "Kuharap kau mengerti. Maafkan aku. Pernikahan ini juga bukan keinginanku." Gadis itu menunggu respon dari sang lawan bicara, namun rupanya Sai belum mau membuka mulutnya. Ino menyerah, sebaiknya ia segera menutup telepon.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau bicara, sebaiknya ku tu-"

'Apa kau mencintai pria itu? Suamimu?'

Ino terkejut bukan main dengan pertanyaan Sai. Deg! Gadis itu terdiam, ia merasa ragu memberi jawaban. Terdengar helaan nafas berat di seberang sana.

'Aku mengerti, selamat untuk pernikahanmu. Semoga kau berbaha-'

"Tidak! Aku tidak mencintainya. Bisakah hari ini kita bertemu?" Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa ia salah telah memberi jawaban seperti itu?

'Baiklah, dimana dan kapan kita bertemu?'

"Nanti ku kirimkan alamatnya padamu."

'Baiklah, aku tunggu. Terima kasih banyak Ino. Sampai bertemu nanti. Aku merindukanmu.'

"Ya, sampai bertemu nanti senpai."

Pip!

Ino menyandarkan punggungnya lemas di sofa, aquamarinenya menerawang melihat langit-langit apartemen. Apakah keputusan yang ia lakukan ini salah?

 _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus tetap melakukannya apapun yang terjadi._

Setelah memantapkan tekadnya, gadis itu segera mengetikkan sebuah alamat tempat dimana ia dan Sai akan bertemu. Pesan itupun terkirim, ia segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap menemui sang senior.

 **\- Perfect Husband -**

Klik!

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Sasuke segera masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Matanya menelisik seluruh apartemen, ia tak sengaja melihat cangkir dan piring bekas yang tergeletak di atas meja keluarga. Bekas Ino, siapa lagi yang makan dan minum di apartemen selain mereka berdua dan sangat minim kemungkinan petugas kebersihan yang melakukannya saat datang di pagi hari.

Saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke menoleh pada pintu kamar di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Ino sudah terlihat rapi menggunakan mini dress berwarna putih dengan rambut yang di ikat ekor kuda. Gadis itu terlihat kaget mendapati Sasuke yang akan masuk ke kamarnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, Ino segera menormalkan ekspresinya dan segera keluar kamar tanpa berkata-kata. Pria itu hanya menatap dalam diam gerak-gerik Ino yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru. Gadis itu melengos pergi begitu saja dan segera memakai heels lalu meninggalkan apartemen.

Setelah pintu apartemen tertutup Sasuke segera masuk ke kamarnya. Pria itu menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Kejadian semalam berkelebat di benaknya membuat Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Semalam ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri saat Ino terus memprovokasi dengan menyebutnya seorang gay. Tentu saja perkataan Ino 100% salah besar. Ini semua gara-gara rumor bodoh itu. Hanya karena jarang terlihat menggandeng perempuan, ia disebut gay. Oh ayolah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga seorang pria normal yang menyukai makhluk indah ciptaan Tuhan. Alasannya tidak ada seorang wanita di sampingnya hingga saat ini karena pekerjaannya lah yang membuat Sasuke sangat-sangat sibuk. Dan ia juga belum berminat untuk menjalin suatu hubungan atau komitmen dengan seseorang.

Sebenarnya dari dulu banyak para wanita yang mendekatinya, namun yah belum ada satupun yang mampu menarik hatinya dan malah membuat Sasuke illfeel dengan tingkah agresif mereka. Setelah beberapa menit bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sasuke lebih memilih menyegarkan tubuh dan otaknya dengan berendam di bath up.

Bayangan wajah Ino semalam membuatnya merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Tapi Sasuke bingung bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada Ino, ia jadi ingat kejadian tadi saat mereka berpapasan di depan kamarnya. Istrinya itu tidak mau menatapnya dan mulai menghindari Sasuke. Ya, kata 'istri' yang sekarang tersemat pada Ino membuat Sasuke merasa aneh.

Bagaimana tidak aneh, Ino yang menjadi istrinya itu seumuran dengan sang adik Izumi. Bahkan Sasuke masih ingat saat ia menggendong Ino yang masih berusia 2 tahun itu, dan tiba-tiba ia buang air kecil dan membasahi pakaiannya. Dan sekarang, anak kecil yang mengompolinya itu malah menjadi istrinya. Sasuke sungguh tidak menyangka ia sudah menikah dengan sahabat adiknya sendiri.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menikah dengan seorang gadis yang masih berusia 19 tahun! 19 tahun! Perbedaan usia mereka bahkan cukup jauh, yaitu 7 tahun! Selama ini Sasuke sudah menganggap Ino seperti adiknya sendiri.

Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Ino dengan menikahkan mereka berdua. Terutama orangtua Ino, gadis itu bahkan masih 19 tahun dan masih berada di tingkat awal perkuliahan. Apa karena hanya kelakuan Ino yang memang agak 'nakal' seperti adiknya yang suka clubbing. Ataukah ada alasan lain yang melatarbelakangi mereka untuk segera menikahkan Ino dengannya?

 _Hamil?_

 _Tidak mungkin Ino hamil kan?_

Sasuke mendesah pelan dengan pemikiran buruknya tentang Ino dan segera bergegas menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah acara pernikahan ia dan Ino kemarin di tambah Sasuke nge-gym gila-gilaan tadi pagi.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan menyisir rambutnya, ia segera membenamkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. "Tidak mungkin gadis itu hamil Sasuke." Lalu pria itu segera memejamkan mata dan beberapa menit kemudian ia jatuh tertidur dan terlelap mulai menyelami alam mimpi.

 **\- Perfect Husband -**

 _ **Di Lain Tempat**_

Sekarang Ino dan Sai sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di sebuah kafe yang tidak jauh dari kampus. Sai yang merupakan senior Ino di kampus dan sedang berada di tingkat akhir jatuh cinta pada Ino setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Pria itu dibuat jatuh hati saat melihat perdebatan Ino membela teman sekelasnya yang menjadi korban pembullyan oleh salah satu senior Ino.

Kepribadian Ino yang pemberani dan cerdas telah membuatnya tertarik, di tambah paras cantik gadis itu yang membuat para pria di kampus tergila-gila pada si gadis pirang. Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna menurut Sai. Namun sayang, Sai belum bisa mendapatkan hati Ino. Dan kini, pupus sudah harapannya saat mengetahui jika Ino sudah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai tidak bisa menampik jika dirinya merasa kalah dari pria itu. Wanita manapun pasti akan jatuh hati pada Sasuke yang memiliki segalanya. Wajah tampan, muda, cerdas, kaya dan dari keluarga yang terpandang. Meski begitu, sebenarnya Sai juga tidak bisa di anggap remeh karena ia juga sudah menjadi pewaris dari sebuah perusahaan media yang berfokus memproduksi film-film laris di Jepang.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam, Ino masih menikmati makan siangnya dalam keadaan canggung dibawah tatapan Sai. Pria itu menunggui Ino menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Ino berdeham, ia segera meletakkan sumpitnya dan meminum milkshakenya sampai tandas. Sai yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan senyuman. Gadis itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat sedang gugup seperti itu. Ia lupa untuk sesaat bahwa gadis yang di taksirnya itu sudah bersuami.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sai menahan senyum. "Kau terlihat kelaparan, apa suamimu tidak memberimu makan hm?" Pria itu tertawa mengejek membuat Ino cemberut karena pria itu tidak berhenti menggodanya sejak tadi.

"Berhenti tertawa seperti itu senpai, kau terlihat jelek tahu!" hardik Ino kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sai menghentikan tawanya dan segera menampilkan wajah seriusnya lagi membuat Ino kembali gugup.

"Jadi selama ini kau menolakku karena menganggap wajahku jelek? Oh ayolah Ino, aku adalah pangeran kampus, banyak sekali perempuan yang mengejarku. Kau tahu itu kan?" Walaupun terdengar narsis, tapi Sai mengatakannya dengan wajah datar membuat Ino tersenyum geli.

"Iya aku akui kau memang tampan Senpai."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Lalu kenapa senpai masih mengejarku walaupun banyak wanita yang menyukaimu?"

"Karena kau cantik dan karena kau pernah menolakku makanya aku penasaran. Juga masih banyak hal lain dari dirimu yang membuatku semakin menyukaimu." Bisik Sai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ino.

"Kau orang yang sangat jujur sekali tuan." Ino tertawa geli dan segera mendorong dada Sai pelan. "I am." Seringai bangga Sai sambil memegang dadanya bekas tangan Ino.

"Tapi aku sudah menjadi istri orang sekarang, apa kau masih mau menyukaiku dan mengejarku?" Ino bersidekap dan menaikkan kedua alisnya menantang.

Sai menyeringai ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja mereka. "Selama kau tidak mencintai suamimu dan begitupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak akan menyerah nona Yamanaka." Bisik Sai lagi tepat di depan wajah Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- To be Continued -**

 _ **Author note :**_

 _Hai readers, gak kerasa ya udah tahun 2019 lagi. Hehe.. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu dan diriku tiba-tiba teringat ffku dan readersku. Maaf aku baru nongol disini lagi dengan membawa chapter baru, semoga kalian suka hadiahku di hari valentine sekaligus malam jum'at ini. Wkwk.. Maaf juga aku belum balas komentar kalian. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca, berkomentar, dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita yang sudah mulai kadaluwarsa ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak :)_

 _HAPPY READING! ENJOY!_

 **February, 14 2019**

 _ **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka**_


End file.
